


Extra Chapters, Explainations, and Hidden Scenes (on demand)

by jackinthebox123



Series: The Adventures of Edd, Matt, Tom, and Tord. But mostly Tord. [2]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Gorey, I love to pain, M/M, Torture, and stuff, made up everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackinthebox123/pseuds/jackinthebox123
Summary: These are a bunch of scenes and stuff that are in my story, "What Happened to Tord After the End", that people wanted to see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's on demand. I won't make a chapter unless told to do so. I got a request that made me start this, "what exactly happened to Patryck when he was being tortured"  
> So here we go.
> 
> HUGE SPOILER WARNING IF YOU HAVENT READ ALL OF THE FIC

“Alright, I'm gonna leave you to it. Twenty.” He heard Red Leader teleport away.  
The wait was awful. He'd felt the needle in his neck, going into the base of his nerves, and knew that whatever he did, it would involve nerve pain.  
He had to wait a minute or two for the simulation to download.  
Then he felt the heavy, thick, and obviously spiked whip land on his back, tearing at his skin, and he immediately understood what Red Leader meant by “twenty.”  
Twenty lashes with a spiked whip. A program downloaded into his mind, made to feel but not to injure.  
Not only that, it was the worst possible kind of lashing. A heavy spiked whip. Would incapacitate most people, break others’s backs if they were unlucky. Intense muscle damage if they were.  
Patryck had studied this for when they had had many people in the army to discipline, still doubting Red Leader's authority.  
They'd quickly moved on from flogging though, and so he'd never seen it in action.  
About a quarter of this ran through Patryck’s mind, as he feels his skin rip and feels a snap in his chest, cutting off his agonized scream.  
The next one comes all too soon, crisscrossed on top of the other, and Patryck groans, feeling pain radiate through his entire frame.  
No way he'd survive twenty.  
He scoots on the floor, as though trying to get away, but it doesn't work, and seconds later a third blow joins the first two.  
He wails, feeling blood starting to pour, and arches his back.  
By the fourth he was screaming again.  
By the fifth, he thought one of his lungs had been punctured, and couldn't breathe.  
By the sixth, somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered why he didn't pass out.  
By the seventh, he'd bitten his tongue, and the eighth, he'd curled in a ball, trying to protect himself.  
By the tenth, he'd decided that having veins of lava would be less painful.  
He was sobbing, blow after blow hitting his back. His only source of comfort, counting each one, had been lost, and he had no idea when it would end. He felt flesh being takes off his back, blood pooling on the ground, and when the whip doesn't reappear for a minute, Patryck feels his wounds start to throb, intensely, and it's almost enough to make him scream again. Then it starts to wear away. The pain slowly disappears, and Paul can suddenly breathe again.  
When the pain is fully gone, Patryck realizes none of it happened. His lung is fine, he never bit his tongue. The whip and its’ horrible spikes never touched his back.  
But it felt like it was still there. It might not be, but a phantom of the pain was still there.  
He stays curled up, shuddering, until Red Leader comes back.  
His leader.  
He would protect him with his life if necessary.  
Anything to keep the pain away.


	2. Paul Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul burns when he isn't left in the compound, then is kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I love pain so much?

Paul wanders down the corridors, looking for the source of the odd rumbling. It had shaken the ground and Red Leader sent him to look for the source.  
Well, he wasn't worried until the alarms went off.  
He looked up in confusion for a moment, then paled.  
It was a trick. He'd brought them there to set off the alarms.   
His first instinct was to go back. Make sure they didn't get hurt, got out okay.   
Then he realized that they knew where the underground safety room was. It would be safest to go there.  
He ran down the hallways and suddenly ran into a Green Revolt member, both crashing to the ground.  
Paul would kill him, but he's in a hurry. He flips the poor guy off and scrambles to his feet, taking off again, then seeing a crowd ahead, in the hallway where the door to the underground was. He stumbled to a halt when he saw at least ninety percent of them were Green Revolt members. The few Red Army members were being dragged off and stabbed, their screams echoing down the hallway. Paul narrowed his eyes at the three Green Revolt members holding up guns to him. He started to draw out his own gun, getting ready for a shootout, when they all simultaneously pressed a button, and the guns transformed into phasers. Paul paled, and slowly raised his hands.  
“I just need to get into the safe spot. Truce?”  
They glanced at each other, then laughed, backing up to the hatch. Paul shivered. His chances of staying in the hatch for the whole inferno, dodging bullets from an entire couple of squadrons? Nil. He took one step back, then took off, phase bullets hitting the wall to his right and nicking the shoulder of his uniform. It stopped as soon as he rounded the corner. He ran to the entrance of the base, and opened the panel, trying to override it. “Oh come on!” He punched it fearfully before running back to the interrogation room. Halfway there, the alarms stop. There was a clicking sound in the ceiling.   
Paul was screaming of fear before he was screaming of pain.  
The fire roared, filling the hallways. It took a second for it to actually affect him, and even then it was milder than he was expecting. For another few seconds.  
Then he felt his armor starting to melt, and his skin starting to turn red, and started to scream again.  
He was burning alive. It was made worse as he felt his heated armor melting into his burns.   
What seemed like an eternity and a ruined threat later, the fire stopped, leaving Paul burned to a crisp and steaming on the floor, writhing in pain. Then he heard another few clicks, and the cooldown liquid filled the hallway. He gasped when it touched his skin, and while at first it comforted him, after a moment it stung, making him scream again as it seeped into his steaming flesh.  
Then it was all drained away, and arms started to grab everything in the hallway and take it to the dump. When it tried to come for him, he wriggled away, and it snapped at thin air and retreated.  
Cleaning solution filled the hallway, making Paul gag on the (very luckily) non-toxic liquid, then that was drained away as well, and the metal doors and protective metal walls slid back up. Quickly the hallways filled with Green Revolt members, and when they saw him on the ground, beginning to pass out, they picked him up and tied his arms behind him, his legs together, and carried him out of the building.  
The next time he came to he was back in the Red Army hospital wing. He remembered nothing of the Green Revolt. He didn't even hurt that much, as they'd already given him the solution that healed and numbed his wounds.  
Patryck was by his bed, and when he opened his eyes, he let out a cry of relief and hugged him.   
“I'm so glad you're okay.” He heard, muffled.  
“Yeah… so, how long was I out?”  
“A…. couple days? Red Leader is dying, he might kill me, Tom got stabbed by shrapnel when we were leaving the Green Revolt base, he rescued us both, we-”  
“Okay okay hold on. Red Leader is dying?”  
“Oh. Yeah.”  
Paul stares at him. “Okay start from the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any other requests?


	3. Cannot Unsee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt can't unsee what has been seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw

Matt got out of the labs and straightened his overcoat importantly. The lab results were, apparently, inconclusive.  
Whatever that meant.  
He reached in his hoodie for his mirror.  
And paled.  
It wasn't there.  
This was HORRIBLE!   
A DISASTER!  
He couldn't go so long without his mirror! He had to check for wrinkles, or smudges!  
This was a nightmare!  
He walked out of the building and remembered his teleporter, so he teleported outside Tom's apartments. He hesitates, then knocks, remembering one time that he didn't…  
He hears a scream, so he shrugs and opens the door.  
Was Tord still here?  
Matt bounced up their room and heard muttering from inside, and a clink of metal.  
“Oh, maybe they're eating! I know I must have left my mirror here.” He thought. So he opened the door.  
“Hey guys, have you seen my mirror? I think I left it… here…”   
To a very very disturbing sight.  
There were clothes on the floor.  
A white creamy liquid covered the bed, a couple of the clothes. And the two bodies on the bed.  
Blood joined it.  
Tom was leaning over Tord, who was naked with long deep scratches covering his back.  
They both stared at him.  
Ropes were draped over Tord, slack.  
And Tom had… horns. And claws.  
And a really big purple….  
Matt closed the door, pale and shaking and scarred for life.  
He would never unsee that.  
He crouched on the ground and held his hands in his head, trying to think of anything else, and ignore the sounds behind him.  
Unsee….

**Author's Note:**

> Please request in the comments if you want a chapter of something specific, like "The fire in the base from Paul's point of view."  
> Some of these will be super short, some of these will be normal, some may be long, depends on the demand.


End file.
